


Metal Embrace

by Juhnny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thecnological Au, Amity Blight - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Luz Noceda Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhnny/pseuds/Juhnny
Summary: Luz gets a scholarship in Hexside Robotics and Technology - She will have to learn to deal with her personal problems and learn to put away her mask.This work will deal with the feelings of the characters, and how they can deal with the bad ones.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my first works that I decided to post, my native language is neither English nor Spanish so I'm sorry if something sounds wrong.
> 
> Give me constructive criticism if you can.
> 
> You can find the glossary at the end of the chapter!

It was another normal morning on the Noceda household, Camilla was getting ready to go to work at the hospital, meanwhile Luz got dressed to go to her school. The school didn’t have a rule about garb – so she choose to use something that makes her comfortable: A white jacket with one blue stripe, blue jeans, white shoes and black gloves to cover her hands. After getting dressed she left her room and went to the kitchen where she met her mother making some toasts.

“Good Morning, mami!!” Luz said between yawns, taking a set at the table while resting her head in her hands.

“Good morning cariño, did you sleep well?” Camilla’s voice showed a tone of concern, it had been a while since her daughter hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a while.

“Hugh... I think so...? The medicine takes time to work but I believe that in the end it worked.” The latina was not sleeping well in the last months so her mother took her to a doctor and they just recommended a sleeping pill – something not so strong, but that might help.

A relieved smile escaped Camilla’s lips, happines was all over her face – after all, this was the first time her daughter had a reasonable nigh’s sleep. She turns to the stove and removes the kettle that was heating water for coffee.

“Mami, we have a coffee maker, why do you still use this old kettle?” Luz got up and went to the fridge taking out a carton of milk and putting some in her glass.

“Mija, pay attetion and see if this is the skimmed one, we don’t want the same thing as last week to happen, do we?” The memory of the latina with stomach pains crossed Camilla’s mind, that day was not one of the best for either of them. “Well, this kettle is something special to me, it was one of ther first gifts that... Your father gave me.”

A silence fell over the kitchen, neither of them had the courage to say anything. Luz walked towards the freshly made coffee and made a coffee with milk – tanking a toast in the process and sitting at the table. Her mother did the same thing, she left the conter and put some coffee and went to eat the toast on the table, they sipped their coffee in silence, until Camilla’s phone started ringing so she decided to answer it in the living room.

The Noceda’s household was always been like that, in a moment is all lively and somehow happy – but when they remember Abel everything becomes silent and neither of them knew what to say to break the silence, they always would go with their day and just talked in the night – but today was not one of those days.

“MIJA!!” The older woman screamed suddenly entering the kitchen with a smile on her face and her phone in hands.

Luz coughed desperately trying to get a toast off her throat - because she got scared while she was swallowing it “Wh-Cof blagh What’s the matter mami?”

Camilla showed her phone and in the screem was a contract with Luz name on it “YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO HEXSIDE!!”

Luz was taken by surprise, she did not expect to be accepted at Hexside – after all she had taken the test more than three years ago “Oh... Wait, I thought they didn’t send a message because I didn’t get accepted, like... Wha-How...!?” The brunette couldn’t understand, why did they take so long? Why did they just called now?

When Camilla saw the confusion on her daughter’s face, she coughed in her hand catching the attention of the young latina “Well, from what they told me, you had passed the test – but the school was full so they decided to put you on a waiting list... And they didn’t warn us about it at all, thats so inresponsible from their part.”

The latina’s face started to show a dazzling glow, her big smile from ear to ear “I... Hahaha YES, I REALLY THOUGHT I WASN’T GOOD ENOUGHT FOR THEM, BUT GUESS WHAT WORLD? LUZ NOCEDA IS GOING TO LEARN ROBOTICS!!” It had been a long time since Camilla had seen her daughter so excited, of course she was a ray of light all the times but in the recent years this emotion was something fake and Camilla knew that, after all she’s Luz mother.

That room that minutes ago was filled with a melancholy silence are now completely filled with laughter and tears of joy – they danced around the kitchen laughing, this was the first demonstration of sincere happiness that the house had seen in a long time.

After they calmed down and wiped their tears, Camilla took a deep breath and decided to explain the rest of the things they told her “So, there one last thing I need to tell you.”

“Haha... Ok, give me a sec!” The young girl took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again “Ok, so what did they tell you?”

Camilla sat on the chair again “They said you need to be there by the end of the week.”

Luz was taken by surprise “But... Mami, next week is papi’s birthday...” her face immediately became a neutral face – her heart was full of guilt.

“Mija...” Camilla knew how much Abel’s birthday meant for Luz, that was going to be her first visit since he passed way “I know he’ll understand... It was your dream to go to Hexside, no? ”

“Yeah but...” Luz scratched the back of her neck and let out a sigh.

“Oh my light... How about we do this!!” The older Noceda put her hands on Luz shoulders trying to convey a feeling of confidence to her “You don’t need to go to school today – but instead you go see him and give it a thought about it!?” Camilla removed her hands from her daughters shoulder and tried to hug her – but Luz got of her arms and backed down a little.

“Yeah.. Ok... I... I’m going to talk with him.” She said going to the front door – while stroking her left arm “Te quiero, mamá!!” she closed the door but not after hearing her mother response.

“Tambiem te quiero, cariño!!” Camilla’s voice was in a medium tone to make sure that her daughter would listen her response, the latina’s voice sounded neutral but it had a slight melancholy tone – and Luz took notice of that and she felt bad for making her mother feel that way.

Many things went through Luz's head as she walked on the streets, the anger she felt at herself for making her mother sad, regret for commenting on that kettle – the hatred she feels for herself for always denying the affection that her mother tried to give her through physical contact, it wasn’t Camilla’s fault of course it wasn’t – Luz just didn’t feel worthy of affection, she started to hate hugs she once loved so much, kisses were now just like a hot iron on her skin, words of affection sound like empty promises... Yeah, it wasn’t her mothers fault.

“It’s my fault.” She sighed and went towards a gate that contained the name: Angelus-Rosedale Cemetery. “If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t be here.”

Fresh air passed over Luz face making her hair flutter in the wind, the same hair that her father once tousled - her cheeks tremble, those same cheeks that her father squeezed when she did some mischief - her arm tingled, the same arm she used to feel her father's heat against her.... And her eyes water, those eyes that her father once said contain a dazzling glow, a glow of life and determination. But those same eyes are now darkened by guilt and remorse.

“Hey Papy!!” She said as she wiped away her tears “We haven’t seen each other in a while, have we?”

Luz sat down in front of a gravestone bearing the name “Abel Noceda” her late father. An accident happened in the house that Luz was born and grew up in, and he died protecting her – that day it was just the two of them at the house, Camilla was working and Luz was in the living room playing with her toys. The memory of that day disturbs her all night, the burning bookcase falling on her and and then her father protecting her from debris that was falling from the ceiling – and then the image of her father buried in the wood and debris as she passes out thanks to the overwhelming pain in her left arm.

“A lot has happened in the meantime... I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you, the doctors said it wasn’t good for me to come here so soon... Yeah, I-I wasn’t in a good ‘mood’ if you know what I mean.” This whole situation was so strange for the latina, she always found it so easy to talk to her father, they always had wonderful conversations – Luz always like to talk about the books she read, and some stories she wrote, Abel always listened with all the attention he could give, showing interest in what his daughter was saying which made her happy and excited to keep talking. But for some reason she was not being able to be honest with him, she was not able to say exactly what was on her mind. “... Oh yeah, mami is fine, so you don’t have to worry – we both know that she was always emotionally strong... At least when I’m around, I’m sure she’s suffering more than me..”

The brunette took a long breath and was silente for a while just enjoying the weather. She then took courage and began to talk, telling him about what was going on in her and her mother’s life, how was school, Camilla’s work – and how her studies involving robotics and technology were going. “Oh!! Right, I almost forgot, I’m finishing configuring my S-AI, I just need the AI part so I’ll probably finish it later this month,” When Luz was younger she had the dream of studying at Hexside and Abel always supported that dream. He had already studied at Hexside but had to stop his studies, but he knew a few things and so he decided to surprise Luz wih a blueprint of na S-AI a medium sized robot that is used to help their Conductor in their experiments. “I still don’t have a name for it, but I think I’ll manage.” The latina massaged the back of her neck while giving a sincere smile.

And once again she fell silent enjoying a little more of the weather, watching the clouds moving, the birds flying, and some people coming and going while they looked at her strangely – after all It was not normal to see someone sitting in front of a tombstone.

Luz felt that the wind was getting colder and colder and she remembered the weather forecast saing that it would rain in the next few days. “Brr – I think I better go before the rain catches me... What time is it!?” The girl took out her cellphone and looked at the time “I stayed her for three hours...? It felt like only a few minutes had passed!!” Now Luz understood why people were giving her strange looks, it wasn’t just that she was sitting on the floor, no, it was also because they had passed her several times and she was still in the same spot while talking to herself.

She stood up and ran her hand over her pants cleaning some of the dirt – when she finished cleaning she stretched her arms and a yawn came out of her mouth. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I came to see you,” Luz started to strech again, pulling one of her arms against her head. “Remember that exam I did when I was 13? Guess what? I got a spot!!” The brunette tried to demonstrate happiness and pride for having managed to get a spot on Hexside, the sleeples nights that she and her father spent studying together were worth it in the end. “And well...” Luz again put on her fake smile “I’ll have to be there by the end of this week, which means that I won’t be able to visit you on your birthday... I-I’m sorry papi..”

The young latina took a deep breath to hold back tears that were coming again in her eyes. “Well, it was mami idea to come and talk to you and decide if I really wanted to go... And I’m sure you would give a finger flick if I decided to not go, right!? So I’ll go.” Luz started fiddling with her coat pocket and found a paper that contained one of the first blueprints she made with her father. “Found It!!” She folded the blueprint and put it under a rock. “That’s a guarantee that I will visit you again – take care of it okay!? Well, until another day papi!!”

Luz turned in the opposite direction of the tomb giving a salute before heading towards the exit. Making her way through the streets of LA, she saw the buildings, the shops, the houses – she wouldn’t say she would miss this place, but it doesn’t mean she can’t feel melancholy when she leaves the place where she was born in. Upon entering her home, she realized that her mother’s coat was still on the hanger at the entrance. “Mami!?”

“Oh, mija, you’re back!! I was getting worried.” Camilla was sitting on the couch in the living room, her phone in hand and a posture that screamed tiredness.

“Yeah... Sorry, I didn’t see the time go by,” The latina headed towards the living room and sat on the coach next to her mother. “So... Did something happen? You look like you’ve spent na entire month working overtime!”

“Oh, I just had to make some call – and the people who answered were not one of the most polite,” Camilla said as she massaged the space between her eyes. “Leaving that aside – what did you decide to do, cariño!?” The adult’s eyess showed only compassion as she waited for the answer.

“Well, I didn’t know if I was really going to go but after talking to papi... I decided to go!!” Luz smiled at her mother, a sincere and warm smile.

“Oh!! I’m glad you decided to go pequeña!! But we have a small problem,” Camilla stretched and looked at her cellphone “Hexside has a dormitory but unfortunately they are full.”

“So you mean I won’t be able to go!? You should have warned me before I left the house!!” Luz’s voice sounded extremely upset and aggressive.

“Calm down, cariño!! It’s not like that – the call I was making involved exactly that, I found someone to take care of you while you’re there, she’s a friend of your father.” That was one of the reasons she was tired, Camilla spent mosto f her morning making calls to find someone she could trust to take care of her daughter. “Her name is Eda Clawthorne, she agreed to take care of you.” After the older latina offers her a payment of course – but Camilla won’t tell her daughter that.

“So will I be able to go? Good... I’m going to pack some of my stuff, the boxes are in the garage, right!?” The brunnette said with a tired tone as she yawned heading towards the garage.

“Yes, they are, but you don’t need to pack it now, you should rest – you woke up very early today! I'll pack your stuff when i get back from work.” Camilla gave her daughter a warm smile.

“Okay then!! I’ll send some messages and go straight to bed – don’t wear yourself out too much at work mami!!” Luz sounded cold when she said that, but it wasn’t like she wanted to sound cold, but she was tired and couldn’t control her feelings.

“I’ll try cariño!!”

Luz went up to her room, going through the family photos that were hanging on the wall, some drawings she did when she was younger... She really is going to miss this house. Upon entering her room and sitting on her bed she took a photo that was on her nightstand, it was a photo that contained her entire family: Camilla, Luz and Abel – and again that day she felt tears in her eyes but she refused to cry, she doesn’t desserve to cry, she has no right.

“I think it’s best to let them know now, they will be happy to know that we will be able to see each other – one good thing on my life huh!?” The latina took her cellphone and opened a group chat called ‘The Cool Kids’, this group was created when they were younger and they never felt the need to change.

-The Cool Kids-

(March 18)

Luzura: Guess who’s coming to the Boiling Isles in a few days? [09:15]

Luzura: Exactly!! YAH GURL!! >:)) [09:18]

Luzura: Oh shoot, I forgot that our time zone is different – you guys must be sleeping!! Well, call me when you two see it!

Luz put her cellphone back on the nightstand and lay on her bed trying to relax and close her eyes – this week is going to be a busy one, and if everything goes well she and her friends will meet for the first time, despite the lack of facial expression, Luz was indeed excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the chapters slowly and in my mother tongue and then it takes me a long time to adapt it to English so it may be that the next chapter takes time.
> 
> Ok so, to simple put it, S-AI its the palisman - Conductors are the name of the people how studied robotics and techonology in general or for be more precise its this universe version of Witches.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cold But Warm At The Same Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally arrived at the Isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Disappearing for 3 months? Nah man you're imagining things.  
> There so much errors, I'll try to clear some of them up tomorrow, so Yeah
> 
> BUT HEY HERE IT IS!!
> 
> So first of all, if you're sensible with blood or something like that, please take care ok, because there a part where there some so... Please be careful.
> 
> Second of all, welp I'm back, and I'm going to try to post more often, but for now I'm going to get some sleep because holy molly I'm beat.

“Mija, you have everything you need!? Clothes, tootbrush, lacday and-“  
Camilla was pointing it out while driving, she was worried about her daughter – after all she was going away for a year or two.

“Mami! Everythings is here, I got everything – don’t worry ok!? And if its not here its probably on one of the boxes that we send to Ms.Eda’s place! After all you packed half of my room!” Luz giggled – her mother get really worried with her sometimes, and because of that Camilla made sure to send everything that she thought that was important to Luz.

“But man... Bonesborough huh!? Thats a weird name.”

“Luz!!” Camilla spoke stiffly “Don’t say bad things about other people city!!”

“Ah come on mami... Its a weird name, its nothing like LA – I mean LA has a neat meaning “The Angels” or something like that, and its kinda interesting in a sense. But Bonesborough is just...” Luz tried to maintain her point, while scrolled in her Instagram. “Weird.”

“Mija...” Camilla let out a long sigh.

“I think it’s weird!! Sorry!?” The latina put up both of her arms, acting like she was being threatened – her sleeves slipped a little, revealing her metallic-forearm, Luz noted and quickly put her sleeve back up hiding it.

Camilla pretended to not see what happened, she thought Luz would get uncomfortable. The brunnet never telled her mother why she felt so scared and/or embarrassed when people looked at her left arm – but Camilla never pressed her to know why, after all that was going to get her daughter more and more scared. “We’re almost there, why you don’t put your earbuds and try to relax a little? I know you’re going to sleep on the plane, but its good to relax once in a while!!”

Luz stretched too much, almost hitting her mother. “Nah, I think I’m gonna sleep on the plane.. Or at least try to! But right now I’m going to talk with my homies – how much to time to get there!?” The brunnet pulled a candy out of her pocket unwrapping it and putting in her mouth and offering some to her mother. “Oh! Sweet, a Hecate sticker – I don’t remember the last time I got one of those.”

“With traffic the way it is ... I think about 15 to 20 minutes.” Camilla replied while getting a candy to herself, but unlike her daughter Camilla didn’t looked like she liked the flavour. “Is that... Soda flavor!?”

“Yep! It’s so good!!” Luz said while unlocking her phone.

“Remind me to cut sugar of your diet when you get back home.”

The two laughed, then Camilla decided to concentrate on the road – while Luz put a song on the radio and then immediately started rolling over her Instagram again. There was a lot Gus and Willow’s pictures on her time line, some of them was Willow with her dads while the other ones was her working in a coding process. The ones that Gus took are about some project he was doing with his father. The latina got happy to see her friends doing things that they liked and being genuinaly happy, but when she thought about her group of friends one thing always come to her mind, yearning, inquietude, a face.

“Blight...” She sighed.

Amity Bligh a Girl that like Gus and Willow became friends with the brunnet when she was younger, but like the day she came, she left... Leaving nothing behind – Luz didn’t even know where she live... I mean she knew that was in the Isles but didn’t know the exact location. She just left, leaving behind a feeling of longing in the latina’s chest.

Luz took a deep breath and opened the group chat to see what they’re talking about.

-The Cool Kids-

(March 20)

**Gus** : IT’S NOT MY FAULT!! THEY LOOK LIKE A REGULAR ONE. [21:05]

**Willow** : SAKGJÇSKAJ GUS, YOU AT LEAST TOUCHED THEM!? [21:10]

**Gus** : YES, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS DIFFERENT BECAUSE THEY WERE FROM A DIFFERENT CATEGORY OR... I DON’T KNOW ;;;;; [21:18]

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.” Luz smiled as she read the messages.

**Luzura** : Heya guys, what's up !? [21:20]

**Gus** : Oh!! Hey Luz!! [21:20]

**Willow** : LUZ ASJGLKÇJSA YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!! [21:22]

**Luzura** : For Willow to be writing in

capslock and keymashing is because

something good happened!! Spill the

beans! [21:23]

**Gus** : Willow, please forget it ;;; [21:23]

**Luzura** : No!! Now I want to know! [21:24]

**Gus** : Aaaaaaa!! [21:24]

**Willow** : [ _Audio message_ ](05:00) [21:29]

Luz quickly put on her earbuds and played the audio. "So!!" Willow said between laughs. "Gus was telling me about some flowers that he's taking care of these days, and that he was asking for tips on how to take care of them yada yada." Willow started laughing again, barely able to continue the story. “Pfthahaha T-Then I asked him to explain to me how the flowers looked like, he started talking tel- hahaha - telling me about them, I wasn't understanding what kind of flower it was, and I know a lot about plants!! I asked him to send me a photo, and if you scroll up .. HAHAHA wait wait, I'm sorry, pfthaha- “Willow laughed non-stop, losing her breath amid the laughter and then she gradually calmed down to finish the story . "Hahaha ok ok ... If you scroll up pft you will see that they are PFTTT t-they are plastic flowers!!" Willow continued to laugh and the audio cut off in the midst of her fit of laughter.

**Luzura** : ASJKLGJÇSKALJÇJ GUS!! [21:34]

**Gus** : Luz, please not you too;;;;; [21:34]

**Luzura** : BUT GUS HOW DID YOU NOT

NOTICE IT, LIKE HOW!? [21:36]

**Gus** : I was tired ok!? I was doing a loto f things these

past days;; give me a break!! [21:37]

Luz couldn’t stop laughing, which caught her mother’s attention – Camilla was happy to see her daughter laughing, Luz smile always reassured her.

**Willow** : Ok!! Ok, I’ll stop talking about it

sajçgkjçglak but it was funny!! [21:39]

**Luzura** : Oh, good god, I wish I had arrived ea-

-rlier, I wanted to make fun of Gus too!! [21:40]

**Gus** : It really is strange that you are late

when it comes to laughing at my face >:(

anyway, why are you awake at this hour!?

isn’t it like 9 or 10pm in LA? [21:42]

**Willow** :... Gus, she’s probably going to the airport,

she’s coming to the isles remember!? [21:43]

**Gus** : OH NSJDEKKE RIGHT I FORGOT

SORRY SAKGLJGS [21:43]

**Luzura:** Ouch!! My closest friend forgot that I’m

going to live near him, I feel betrayed!!

But yeah, we were stuck in the traffic

a few minutes ago, but right now we're

sitting waiting for the flight. [21:45]

**Willow** : Do you have any idea of what

time you’re going to arrive? [21:46]

**Luzura** : Hm... Let me ask my Mama,

One sec. [21:46]

**Gus** : Probably around 2am or something

like that, most of the flights that come to the

isles arrive at this time!! [21:48]

**Willow** : Yeah.. But our time zones are dif-

ferent, most of the people that come here

have the same time zone. [21:49]

**Gus** : Damn, you’re right, I forgot entirely about

this;;;; but we can hope that isn’t going to be a

bad time!! [21:49]

**Luzura** : Ok, according to my mami I’m going

to arrive at 4pm!! [21:50]

**Willow** : In your time-zone right!? [21:51]

**Gus** : Did you remember to convert to

convert your time zone? [21:51]

**Luzura** : Oh... Hm, it would be 4pm in LA time

so it would be... [21:52]

**Gus** : Ok, what time is it there fo you now? [21:52]

**Luzuara** : Its eight... Almost ten! [21:52]

**Gus** : Ok, lets say that now is 10pm you’ll arrive

here at 10 am or 11 am!! [21:53]

**Willow** : Yep Yep, thats right! Boiling Isles and LA

have eight hour of difference. [21:55]

**Luzura** : Talk to you guys later! Looks like the airplane

is ready to go!! [21:55]

**Willow** : OH!! Right, Luz please dont turn

on your phone when you arrive!! Wait until

you meet us. I’ll see if my dads can pick

you up on the airport. [21:56]

**Gus** : Yeah, do that!! It’s for your phone

safety. [21:56]

**Luzura** : Ok, ok, see you guys in a

couple of hours!! [21:57]

Luz turned off her phone and put it back on her pocket. Camilla and Luz got up and started walking towards the boarding gate.

“Remember to ask for Eda's help if you feel sick or get hurt okay!? And don’t forget to eat regularly, and to tell her that you are lactose intolerant!!” Camilla squished her daughters cheeks.

“Ok, ok mami – I swear I’m going to tell Ms.Eda, now I really need to go otherwise I’ll lose the flight!!” Luz tried to get her mother hands of her cheeks delicately

“I love you, okay cariño!?” Camilla said while she kissed Luz’s forehead and them let go of her cheeks.

Luz took a deep breath, swallowing the discomfort that she was almost feelings and them she gave a big and fast hug on Camilla. “Love you too mami!!” The latina quickly gave a kiss on her mother’s cheeks and started sprint-walking in the gates direction.

Camilla put her hand on her cheeks with a surprised face, and started patting it – giving a big smile... Luz didn’t gave hugs so easily, at least not in the past couple of years... These simple act of affection made the latina feel proud of her daughter. “One step at time... That’s what you always said right, Abel?”

The flight was calm – most of the time Luz was watching movies or sleeping, the only problem happened when the airplane was landing. An unimaginable turbulence, the latina got anxyious, but the people around her looked like that was normal, so she took a deep breath and put a warm cup of coffee on her mouth.

“Maybe thats why, Willow’s asked me to turn off my phone?” Luz pondered while she took a sip of her coffee. “BLEH, I don’t even like coffee – why the hell I asked for it.

After a couple of minutes the plane landed safely on Bonesborough airport - Luz waited some people get off the plane, and then she got up picking her backpack. "You never know when you're gonna get sick." It was something her mother said before they get in the car. Luz looked at the luggage conveyor trying to find her suit cases.

The latina picked her phone but. "Oh yeah, they said to wait until we meet - then I can turn this on ... I hope, I didn’t mess up and said the wrong time." She said rubbing her face.

"LUZ!! OVER HERE !! ” A sweet voice yelled in the middle of the crowd.

Luz knew that voice, she looked to the direction of the voice and then she saw – a asian girl with overalls and a hoodie, she looked adorable, Luz knew who she was it was her “Little Amaryllis” well she wasn’t that ‘little’ really, she was 3cm taller than Luz. On her side there was a boy smaller than her, he was wearing a waistcoat with a white shirt under it and jeans, looked like he got a haircut, that made he look a little taller. Luz looked at his eyes and saw what she liked to call “Shiny bonbons".

“GUS!! WILLOW!!” Luz runned at her friends direction.

“LUZ!! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YAH!” They said in harmony.

When she got close to them, she put her right hand trying to get a handshake – but Gus was faster and hugged her.

“Hahaha, LUZ!! We were worried about you!!” He giggled.

“Agh.. ah.. hm....” The latina didn’t have a clue of what she should say, deep in her mind something screamed ‘You don’t desserve it, get him to stop it, hugs its just for the ones who desserves it.’. “Y-Yeah, sorry about that – I thought I gave you guys the wrong time... So I think we’re even right? Cause I was worried too.” The brunnet petted Gus hair.

Gus deinterlaced his arms, giving space to Willow greet Luz – the latina took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her arms expecting a hug that never came.

“I’m glad you got here safe and sound, Luz!!” Willow stretched her right arm.

“Eh hm... Nothing bad happened, just a turbulence here and there – but I think thats normal, right!?” The brunnet stretched her right arm withouth thinking.

Willow noted that, and pretended she was stretching her right arm because it was itchy – and put it away greeting Luz with her left. “Yep, that happens every single time... Oh, your phone is not on right?” Willow put her hand on her pocket picking a small chip.

“I turned it off before I get in the plane, and it’s off ever since. I mean you guys said to keep it 'off' until we meet right? So I did that!” Luz straightened her backpack she was felling unconfortable with that on her back – and then she took her phone of her pocket.

“Here yah go.” Willow said, giving Luz the chip

“And this is...?”

“It’s for your phone! The turbulences here happens because of the electromagnetic waves, they’re strong here in the isles so most of the eletronics just break when you turn them on – most of our things is made here on the isles so the people how live here don’t have so much trouble and that’s why I-“

“Willow made that chip for your phone. It’s made to not let your phone break when you turn it on, I don’t even know how it work but she passed the past few days making it for you.” Gus cut Willow out in the middle of her explanation.

Willow glared knives at Gus and then she sighed. “Huff, like I was SAYING.” She looked at Gus again while emphasizing the word ‘Saying’. “You don’t need to use it on your phone all the time – its good to put it on when you’re gonna turn it on. Oh, and I recommend you to buy a new phone when you have the money, because I don’t have idea of how much time the chip will endure.”

“OH!! Thanks Willow! I don’t know what I would do if I lost this little guy... There so many things I didn’t put on the cloud yet.” Luz scratched the back of her neck blushing a little.

“Its okay!! That what friends do!!” Willow smiled while she caressed Luz hands.

“So ... You good to go !? Willow's dads are waiting for us. ” Gus took one of Luz ’s suit cases of her hands from her, and then tryied to carry it with difficulty.

Both girls laughed of the effort Gus was putting into it, the suit case was heavier than he expected - but he was so determined to do it, that they decided to let him carry it. The three of them talked about various things on the way ... Luz remembered the Flower of last night and then started to make fun of Gus - he blushed and started to sprint-walking in the direction of a pickup. On the side of the car there was a tall man with what looked like a gardner outfit and glasses, he picked Gus up when he tripped on his own feet and put both Gus and the suit case on the back of the car.

Willow started running on the direction of the car, jumping and hugging the man - Luz thought that was one of Willow’s dads.

"You must be Luz!" The man said. "It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Oliver !!"

“Oh !! The pleasure is mine! Willow talked a lot about you! ” Luz hook Oliver’s hand while she smilled.

“Hey !! What about me !? ” A man with brown skin put his head out of the car’s window.

He sounded hurt, but he was joking around of course, Willow laughed when he did that. “She talked a lot about you too Mister ...” The latina stopped mid sentence trying to remember if Willow said his name.

"Hélio, my name is Hélio - sweetie !!" He said with a bright smile.

"She talked a lot about you too Mr.Hélio !!" Luz put her hand on her neck her embarrassed for being corrected.

Luz took her backpack off and throwed on the back side of the pickup, and then she helped Willow climb up - although didn’t looked like she needed help at all, Luz climbed up after Willow and then she sat on the girl side.

“Everything alright back there !? If you guys need something just say !! ” Oliver said with a worried tone.

“Yeah, we’re alright Daddy! Do not worry." Willow replyied in a sweet tone.

"Ok, I was just making sure !!" His voice her sounded tired, but happy at the same time - maybe he was happy to see her daughter excited to see her friend.

“Oh, Luz dear !?” Hélio said looking at the back. “You have the adress of the place you’re staying !?”

"Oh, yah yah, here." Luz picked a paper of her pocket.

Hélio looked at the paper, making notes on the map that the car was showing - and then he started the car, driving slowly and with carefully, he didn’t want to make the kids fall back there.

On the way they started talking about many things, games, books, jobs - then they got into the Hexside topic. Gus tryied to explain how the things worked there with Willow correcting him on the important matters.

The trip remained smoothly until they entered an area full of stones and gravel on the ground, apparently they had not yet paved - which was strange, Hélio found a signwith the name of the place... Looked like they’re in the right place – they saw a house in the distance, but they decided to not get too close because the ground was bumpy – he was worried that the tires would break and he wouldn't have the money to pay a new one, and he had to do some delivery in the next day.

The trio jumped off the pickup, Luz thanked the Parkers for the ride and then started to walk on the house’s way – but Willow and Gus followed her until half way.

“Well... Here’s where we say ‘See you later’!!” Willow put one of Luz’s suit cases on the ground.

Gus on the other way gave Luz a little bump on the stomach. “Try to get some sleep ok!? Tomorrow we’ll see each other again so try to not miss us so much! And if everything goes with the plan we will take you on a tour on Hexside!!”

“Heh.. Thanks guys – see you later... I- I love you guys, you know that right!?” The brunnet mumbled and her face got red.

Gus and Willow gave a little laugh and said in sync “We love you too, cariño!”

Luz turned reddish whe they said that, maybe was because they finished in spanish with a cute word – that got her by surprise, they learned it when they were young. When Luz was little she had a hard time talking in english so they helped her and learned a thing or two. “Hmm.... So I see you guys tomorrow... BYE!!” Luz took her baggage and started to run on the house direction.

Luz heard they saying goodbye on the corner of her ear – she tryied to feel less embarassed focusing on the way. Whe she got to the door she took a deep breath trying to regain her posture, she took a deep breath and exhaled three times.

“Who’re you!? Hoot!” A males voice? Female? Luz didn’t know how to describe it, but the voice was almost inside her head.

When she looked forward, there was a face almost touching hers.. But it wasn’t a human face.. A.. owl!? Maybe.. She thought, that is ‘new’ – the paint of this thing was scratched making some metalic parts visible.

“WOAH, WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT ARE YOU!!” Luz was scared, it wasn’t strange to see this kind of things – but it was so close to her face that freaked her out.

“Oh! I’m Hooty, Hoot-Hoot, and you’re!?” That thing... Hooty said while turned its head on the door.

Luz rubbed her face and took the suit cases handle. “I’m Luz, Ms.Eda said that I could sleep here.”

“OH!! OKIHOOTIE!! ONE SEC HOOT!” Hooty returned to the door jamb and turned... Off!? And then a womans scream could bee heard inside the house.

“HOOTY WHAT THE F—“

“The girl is here HOOT!!”

“... I’ll get down in a minute, you go and open the door for her.”

“She’ll get down in a minute, she said to let you sit on the couch while you wait Hoot-Hoo!!”

“O...K” Luz said with a suspicious tone.

The mechanical owl opened the door letting her in the house. Luz sat down on the couch and started to look at the room, it was... Unique, there was pieces of metal on the sides, old posters, and other things that she didn’t know what was.

“So, you’re the kid huh!?” A feminin voice came from her left, there was a tall and slender woman, she has a Golden fang sticking out of her mouth – and she had a lot of metal on her body, maybe she was a cyborgue or something like that!? No.. Cyborgues don’t exist yet.. At least thats what Luz think.

She took a sip from her coffee e said “I’m Eda... If you’re going to live with me I want you to follow my rules.” Her voice turned agressive and spiteful. “1: If you break something you’re gonna pay for it, 2: If I find out that you ‘stole’ something from me I kick you out, and 3: If you need Money, you can work with me... Oh right, 4: If you break my trust don’t matter if it’s the first time... You gonna pay for it!!”

The air was so tense that could smash someon into the wall. “Are we understood!?” Eda glared at the girl eyes, it was like she had a gun pointed at her.

“Yes, yes madam, understood, I’ll not break your trust, or steal something or yada yada!!” Luz said with a mockingly tone.

“Glad you understood... KING!!” Eda shrieked, the scream was so loud that Luz ears started to hum.

“WHATDOYO WANT!?” A voice came for the corridors, It was a childish and arrogant voice.

“SHOW THE ROOM FOR THE KID!!”

“DO THAT YOURSELF!”

“I NEED TO WORK KING, ONE OF US NEED TO BRING MONEY TO THIS HOUSE!!”

“This place is lively huh!?” Luz thought out loud while she massaged her eyes.

“You don't have a clue, girl.” For Luz surprise Eda has heard her. “IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP IN 5 SECONDS I GONNA THROW YOUR BOOKS ON THE GARBAGE!!”

The house got silence for the first time on that day.

“Ok, ok, I’m here, see!!” King was... A metallic being? He was medium sized and he was saying with a excited voice.

“Good, now show the kid her room.” Eda walked to the door and added. “I hope you don’t burn anything King... If you do I really gonna throw that garbage out, and that goes to you too kid, Hooty will have his eyes on you, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Hm... Ok!?” Luz was confused with that warning, she know that its hard to trust someone you just meet... But damn.

“So meat bag, follow me!!” King said mumbling while he pushed Luz on the way.

They passed through some rooms, it was filled with pictures and strange furnitures, then they got in front of a door – King started to kick the door, if that would make the door open, Luz chucled seing that and then put her hand on the door knob opening the door.

“Thats your room... And mine too, so be careful where you put your things human!!” King settled on something that looked like a small bed, but it had cables conecting to the eletric system of the house.

“So... What the heck are you!?” Luz said sitting on the bed and putting her things on the side of the room. She has so many questions, she was sleepy but knew that if she didn’t get any answers that night would be long. “And what’s that thing on your door!?”

“Ok, one question at the time!” King said getting up and walking towards the bed – he tried to get up there but it was to high, so Luz got him up and put on her side. “Nhye – So, you obviously have read something about me, I mean Eda said you’re going to Hexside so it’s the basic thing you need to know, but long story short – I’m a Virus.”

“Hm... I thought that Virus was robotics things that got out of control and act like wild animals...” Luz move away from King.

“Most of us are like that!! But I’m diferente, that bunch of animal are just scrap, I’m the real deal!! So yeah, I’m a Virus, originally my body was just a small box but Eda found me and made this body for me, I don’t know what the heck she was thinking when she made it because look at me! I’M TOO SMALL I’M SUPOSSED TO BE BIG!!” King stretched bothe of his arms on the air to emphatise this.

“And... That thing on the door!?”

“Oh... That’s Hooty...” King sit down and his face was filled with discomfort. “It’s Eda defense system... She made it, and for some reason that even her don’t know – Hooty gained sense.. And turned in that unbearable thing.”

Luz started to rub her face with both hands trying to understand all of that. “That’s too much for someone how’s sleepy...” She laid on the bed, trying to not kick King. “Hey... King!?”

“Nhye!?”

“I want to get some sleep, the flight was tiring... So, can you like.. Give me some space, please!?” Luz stretched her arms and legs.

“..Humpf, ok, just because you’re tired – I’ll sleep up there in the next day.” King jumped off the bed, walking into his charger... Bed.. Thing.

“Thanks, I promise to let you sleep here...”

Luz took off her hoodie, puting it on the nightstand, she used her feet to take off her shoes and put them on the bedside – she streched once again.

“Tomorrow will be a good day... I’ll finally hang out with Willow and Gus and that’s gonna be amazing!!” Luz smiled thinking about her friends make her so happy, then she rolled to the side focusing her eyes on the wall, then she closed her eyes, starting to fade into a dream.

Luz opened her eyes, everything was so calm, her father was sitting at the table with her mother, talking about what their day had been like - Luz felt a strange sensation in her chest, that was not right ...

"Oh look who's looking at us dear." Camilla said with a sinister tone in her voice

"Luz, honey - you finally woke up!" Abel said with a malicious smile.

That really wasn't right, your parents didn't sound that way ...

Luz blinked and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up from what she thought was a dream - when she opened her eyes, black was all she could see but there was something else.

"Drip drip drip drip"

A sound of liquid falling somewhere, Luz could see around it the shape of water deforming when it came into contact with something, so the black floor turned to a crimson red, her nostrils smelled of iron.

"Drip drip drip drip"

The sound continued, but this time Luz felt the drops falling on her, drops that were not blue like water, but red like blood - the blood started to run down Luz's face, and then through her arms, it was coming from above. .. She looked up and there she saw, her father's body, decomposing but for some reason it still contained blood in his body.

"Why Luz, tell me why!? If it weren't for you I would still be alive, your mother would be happy - it would have been better if it had been you !!" A faulty, machiavellian voice came from her father's body.

Luz was standing in awe without knowing what to do, her eyes would not close, her body would not move, her mouth was dry, her ears imitated a deafening ringing in her father's voice. She started to see that being approaching her touching her skin, gradually tearing her skin, her nails being raised and pulled out of her body, until.

"STOP!!" Luz woke up scared, shaking, sweating and with tears in her eyes, she sat on the bed rubbing her eyes and pinching herself to make sure she was awake - she went over to her backpack and grabbed her sleeping pills and headed towards the kitchen.

Upon arriving at the kitchen Luz came across Eda, getting something to drink before going to sleep. "... Are these drugs!?" Eda asked angrily looking into the girl's eyes.

That took Luz by surprise, she said stammering "N-No, it's just ... Just some vitamins I forgot to take."

"You are a bad liar, girl - but I don't care anyway, if you don't get me in trouble do what you want." Eda said drinking green tea.

Luz had no idea how to respond so she just decided to be quiet and go get the water to drink her medicine. "So, do you know if your dad sent me something!?" Eda said as Luz swallowed her medicine.

"I have no idea ... Could you be more specific!?"

"A chip, in a cover with the initials E.C.A.L." Eda tried to demonstrate the shape of the cover with her fingers.

"It must be in my backpack, I'll get it for you." Luz said going up the stairs.

"I'm going with you, so you don't have to leave the room and deliver me down here."

The two went up to the room where Luz started rummaging through her backpack, until she found the chip in her books. "Is that it !?"

"That's right, thanks girl." Eda said, taking it from Luz's hands and putting it in a compartment around her neck.

"Could you tell me what you have ... yawn, ouch !?" Luz yawned, the medicine was already working,.

"I'll show you tomorrow afternoon, don't worry, go get some sleep now, girl." Eda said pushing the latina on the bed.

Luz didn't fight it, just settled in bed saying "Deal" and then she passed out, not dreaming of anything else, just feeling something cold in her hands when she started to get restless, but at the same time it was cold.. It was warm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the chapters slowly and in my mother tongue and then it takes me a long time to adapt it to English so it may be that the next chapter takes time.
> 
> This is one of my first works that I decided to post, my native language is neither English nor Spanish so I'm sorry if something sounds wrong.
> 
> Give me constructive criticism if you can.
> 
> Virus are like the beast and demons on the original work, so yeah, I'll try to explain it on future chapters.


End file.
